1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a pneumatic mechanism, and more particularly to a pneumatic mechanism, which is powered by a high-pressure air source as the only power source of the pneumatic mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power mechanisms can be classified into two types, that is, electrical mechanism and pneumatic mechanism. For example, various power mechanisms or power tools such as grinding machines, punchers and punching tools can be electrically powered or pneumatically powered. With a handheld driller taken as an example, the driller is used to drill holes on a wall. An operator must hold the driller to perform the drilling operation. However, the weight of the driller is a burden to the operator. The user can hardly securely hold the power mechanism with both hands and it is quite dangerous for the user to operate the power mechanism. It is therefore tried by the applicant to provide a power mechanism, which can produce sucking force to suck the wall face so as to eliminate the burden to a user caused by the weight of the power mechanism. Accordingly, the security in use of the pneumatic mechanism can be enhanced.